


A Home Is Where Your Heart Is

by swiftgirl01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Yuri mused that sometimes family was something you could choose. Sometimes, blood families let go of each other and the ones that take you in make you feel more special than you feel you deserve. Family was from the heart more the blood that ran through your veins.





	A Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Gab for always whipping my stories into shape. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is secret Santa for Mel ( Twitter)
> 
>  
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/swiftgirl01)

Yuri of many surnames was currently on a train to Hasetsu to meet his parents. Beside him was Otabek Altin, his best friend/perhaps more/who knows/only time would tell. In his 21 years, Yuri had never taken anyone home. True, he and his friends had run rampant in his parents’ house, but this was Beka! Beka was  _ BEKA _ . Beka was truly special. 

  
  
  


Yuri P(lisetsky) Katsuki Nikiforov lived with his Papa and Tochan, Victor and Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov, in the wonderful city of Hasetsu. His parents owned a bistro and lived on the first floor. When he turned eighteen, they constructed a floor above and named it Yuri’s Cave. Yuri was certain the stupid name was his Papa’s doing— not that he was complaining (much). 

  
  
  


There was a time in his life when he was left alone; lost with tears in his eyes till his Papa and Tochan came into his life. Yuri was three when he lost his mother and grandfather and all of a sudden he found himself uprooted from everything he knew to a different country— or so he was told. His grandfather and his mom were distant, warm figures full of smiles, but the real warmth he felt was with his with his adoptive parents; just like warm cocoa his Tochan made and his Papa’s bear hugs. 

  
  
  


His Papa was his mom’s only relative, a distant cousin to whom his Papa wasn’t very close with and met her only once a year but he still came when he was called to Moscow after the accident, along with Tochan. To Yuri, it was all a blur. The only memories he had were of his Papa, and Tochan, his parents family and Hasetsu. 

  
  
  


No matter what his Papa said, that he only moved to Hasetsu to be with his Tochan, Yuri knew the real reason. It was always Tochan’s dream to open his own restaurant, to revitalise Hasetsu. In order not to hinder with his Papa’s future, Tochan left after finishing the culinary school (would you believe they were both Le Cordon Bleu graduates?). His Papa being the big love sick idiot had shown up at his grandparents’ onsen naked and proclaimed “Yuuri, starting today I will be your sous chef.”

  
  
  


They had compromised on a bistro since Papa wanted to serve everything and was wild with the menu. You’d think Tochan would be a calming presence but he was equally wild. In Yuri’s opinion, he was the only sane one in the Katsuki - Nikiforov family.

  
  
  


Yuri’s Papa, corny as he was, uprooted his life to open a bistro in Hasetsu and called it Hasetsu’s Life and Love. Honesty, who in the world would come up with such a corny name? Every time he complained, his Papa would start telling the story how they met. Disgusting. Disgustingly sweet. How it had two Michelin stars was beyond him. 

  
  
  


His Tochan and Papa had met as culinary students and needless to say, it was love at first sight for both of them. Frankly, sometimes he found their love nauseating. They were all over each other even in their forties. It was like having two teenagers in his house. Tch. 

  
  
  


Every Sunday they go to Yutopia for family lunch., Yuri adored Hiro- obachan. She was often his partner in crime. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  


Every morning when Yuri made his way down at 7 30 am, ready for school, and eventually every morning on the weekends when he was visiting from college, he would find them locking lips. EVERY. FUCKING. MORNING. TCH. Also in the noon, evening and night. Why did he end up with such embarrassing parents? 

  
  
  


Yuri should’ve expected the same when he walked into the bistro one Saturday evening, when he had clearly informed them he would be bringing Beka. Couldn’t they keep it in their pants for one fucking day. On top of that, he saw his Papa’s hand sneak to his Tochan’s butt. 

 

“Vitya, Yurochka will be here any minute.”

 

“ _ Yuuurrrri,  _ Yurochka has seen us kiss before.”

 

“But he’s bringing home…” Tochan trailed off when he spotted Yuri.

 

“HEY OYAJI, CUT IT OUT!” yelled Yuri. 

 

“Yurochka!” they startled in unison.

 

His Tochan blushed when he focused at the person standing beside Yuri. Beka, the stoic boy he was, blushed at his parents’ blatant petting. Well, Yuri had warned him. 

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri. Yurochka bought home a boy!!!”

  
  


“Vitya, I reminded you just this morning,” whispered Tochan. 

  
  


“Oyaji, you suck,” scoffed Yuri, pointedly ignoring him and hugging just his Tochan. “Tadaima, Tochan,” he whispered. 

  
  


“Okeri, Yura. My baby is so big now.” 

 

Yuri felt his eyes sting at the tender arms which held him. His Tochan always warm, like the hot chocolate he made. 

  
  


“Yurochka, you are always mean to Papa. Where is my hug?” whined Papa. 

  
  


“You don’t get one!” yelled Yuri. Because he felt marginally bad at being rude he gave his Papa a bear hug, the ones Papa loved best and that’s when he remembered Beka. Reaching back, he clasped Otabek’s hand and dragged him to his parents. “Beka, these are my parents, Yuuri and Victor. Papa, Tochan, This is Otabek Altin.”

  
  
  


Of course, his parents being the extreme nerds they are, fed Beka like he had just returned from the army. Nevertheless, Yuri was so happy, he almost let a smile slip. He vehemently denied when his Papa pointed out that they were all getting along well. Leave it to his Papa to point out his weaknesses. 

  
  
  


Later, Yuri took Beka to the onsen as promised to meet his grandparents and aunt. His grandparents pampered them, too, but this was something he could accept— not that he’d ever admit it. Yuri had never felt like telling his roots to anyone but Beka, which was why he was all the more grateful that he met his family. 

  
  
  


Much later, when Yuri and Beka relaxed in the onsen, Yuri mused that sometimes family  _ was _ something you could choose. Sometimes, blood families let go of each other and the ones that take you in make you feel more special than you feel you deserve. Family was from the heart more the blood that ran through your veins. 

  
  
  


When Yuri said the same to Beka - he replied that he was lucky to be surrounded by such warmth. 

  
  


Then Beka held his hand as he said that and Yuri felt the same warmth on his hand as that of his Tochan’s hot chocolate and their warm hugs. Despite what he said, he truly loved being held in the warm circle of their arms. Maybe there were more families in his future but that’s a story for another day. 

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
